Time Enough
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: Finn Balor and Hideo Itami, husbands and fathers. Every day is an adventure, they enjoy every moment no matter how squeezed their time together.


_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing._

_**Author Note: **Written because ages ago damien posted pic on tumblr of Finn and Hideo on a golf course together and tagged it 'dads.' Enjoy :)_

* * *

**TIME ENOUGH**

There was always something. Finn flicked off the juicer and poured a couple of glasses of fresh orange pulp. Hideo would thank him later, once he'd finished arguing kids TV shows with Sunny. Finn whistled to get their attention. Two sets of dark eyes swung his way immediately.

Finn couldn't help smiling; he did that a lot around the pair of them. There were enough photographs up in his Ma's house to corroborate that. There were a few pictures in that vein decorating this house too.

"Drink your breakfast, fellas."

He'd signed the words as well, out of habit. It was just as well because Kekoa wandered into the kitchen a moment later, her hair in crooked plaits tied off with bright yellow ribbons. That was definitely Hideo's handiwork. Kekoa liked it when her _oh tow san_ fixed her hair for her. Hideo did have a deft way with it, just like he did with Finn's face-paint. His hands were always so steady and confident, something that'd always appealed to Finn.

Finn shook that thought clear and grinned at their daughter. She was wearing a huge baggy t-shirt belted at the waist over brightly-patterned leggings. Her feet were bare though her toenails were painted a sparkly red. She'd carefully painted a couple of Finn's fingernails the exact same colour the previous evening.

"Good morning, sunshine," he signed at her.

Kekoa flapped a hand and took one of the full juice glasses without asking before settling down at the breakfast table to read her book. Nine years old and already a book worm. Finn's expression was fond and probably a little bit wondering too as he gazed at her. When he glanced up, Hideo was wearing a similar look.

Sunny, seven years old and every bit as impatient as Finn's Ma claimed he'd been at that age, snatched up the remaining juice glass. Hideo looked appropriately outraged because what was he going to drink now? Sunny smirked and drank down his orange juice triumphantly.

"They are against me," Hideo signed despairingly, even though his eyes were smiling.

Finn shook his head and tossed Hideo an orange as an answer. Hideo caught it and grabbed another so that he could juggle. Kekoa laughed, a noise that never failed to make Finn smile. He grabbed a couple of cereal boxes off the countertop and dropped them into her eyeline, indicating for her to make her own breakfast.

Hideo kept juggling until Sunny started aiming to snatch away the oranges, then an orange dropped to the table, rolling with speed towards Kekoa's still-full glass of juice. Finn moved the glass well away from danger and wrangled the orange over to the juicer. Breakfast was always an adventure, actually every meal was. Hideo and Sunny signed to one another, arguing over how difficult juggling actually was as Kekoa began to pour herself a bowl of cereal. Finn put the juicer on again and opened the fridge to retrieve enough eggs for an egg-white omelette. He couldn't afford a cheat day.

Hideo sat down, to keep an eye on the kids and to keep arguing. He watched Kekoa keep the jug steady as she poured milk over her cereal and he made sure that Sunny actually ate something, no, he couldn't have a box of Pop Tarts. They were a treat, not a meal. Finn hid a smile as he began cracking eggs. He had good memories of just how many boxes of Pop Tart Hideo had bought when he'd first come to the States, the new flavours he'd wanted to try. But Hideo also didn't want to land Sunny's teacher with a sugar-crashing Sunny, not after the last time.

Finn poured his husband's juice, catching Hideo's eye to bring his attention to it, before cooking his own breakfast. By the time he sat down, Sunny had finished his breakfast and was about to go and watch TV. He bumped his arm against Finn's, his fingers making a fist like he'd seen his dads do. Finn bumped fists with him with a quiet grin and clapped a hand to Sunny's back. His son, amazing.

Kekoa grabbed Finn's arm and made a quick demanding sign – she wanted a mouthful of his omelette. Finn pointedly waited for her to sign 'please' and then obligingly popped a forkful of egg-white omelette into his daughter's mouth. She enjoyed it even without ketchup.

Hideo made a sound before signing, "You are making your daughter strange."

Kekoa's eyebrows moved as much as her hands did, "It's good for you and me."

"And that's why she's definitely your daughter too," Finn added, more than a hint of amused pride in his voice. "A proper smartarse."

Kekoa smiled at that, stole another couple of bites of Finn's breakfast and then got up to follow Sunny out of the room in a blur of bare feet, hopefully to put some shoes on. It was bound to be warm out but her school still required her to include footwear.

The children began making noise elsewhere, leaving their parents alone, together. Hideo drained his juice glass and determinedly thumped his chair closer to his husband before wrapping a hand around the back of Finn's neck and drawing him into a deep kiss. Finn managed to push his plate out of danger and flex an arm around Hideo's waist to bring him closer. It had been a long few days, the perils of parenthood and busy work schedules. Not that Finn would have it any other way, not even when Sunny fought at school or when some aspect of Kekoa's life was even more difficult than usual. He did miss leisurely time with his husband though, occasions when they didn't have to snatch moments and could really take their time.

Hideo was now licking at Finn's bottom lip, Finn sank his teeth into Hideo's as retaliation and stroked a hand up Hideo's thigh and chest before a blast of television noise reminded him why he had to slam the brakes right about now. Hideo moaned his protest but complied, kissing Finn lingeringly before pulling back a bit. They were both breathing hard of course. Even now, they still had that effect on each other. They'd have to make time later, they'd have to.

Finn gazed at Hideo, at the reason he was in this house with these kids and with the kind of hitch to his heartbeat that he'd honestly never expected to find. He signed simply and honestly.

"I love you."

Hideo's smile was beautiful and twisted up, he leaned into Finn, silently answering with his hands, "I love you too."

They had a moment or two of silently soaking up each other's presences, Hideo tucking himself beneath Finn's chin in an infrequent moment of role-reversal. Before the kids, there'd been extraordinary pleasurable nights, there'd been weekends when they hadn't surfaced for more than food and water. Finn buried a smile in Hideo's hair; they still got a night or two like that together because the kids enjoyed sleepovers at friends' houses and Finn's Ma liked to come over to whisk them away for a while. She claimed it was as much for Finn and Hideo's benefit as it was her own.

Maybe they didn't have as many nights together like that now. Finn sometimes missed it but they still got moments when they could get lost in each other. And now they had the kids too. There'd been a lot of redtape and endless interviews and waiting and then at last, the kids, brother and sister with Finn and Hideo in a house that they could and did call home. It was home with the draping greenery of various plants on windowsills before they were deemed ready for the garden, boxes of facepaint in the bathroom, and the kids' belongings so often lost or in the way of everything else.

It was home.

Finn caught sight of the kitchen clock and squeezed Hideo; their kids had a school bus to catch. They disentangled themselves, Hideo finishing off Finn's egg-white omelette. Everyone was always eating Finn's food, often after complaining about his taste. Finn shook his head; at least there was always plenty of eggs in the fridge.

"I'll get Sunny."

He headed into the lounge, watching with amusement as his son laced up his shoes very badly thanks to the distraction of the television. Finn turned it off, which got him Sunny's instant attention, and then looked down at his son's shoes.

"That'll be a nice leg-breaker, c'mere."

Sunny fiddled with the laces and shrugged away Finn's hands, "I can do it."

"I know but the bus won't wait for you. Here."

Finn efficiently sorted out the problem and watched as Sunny leapt to his feet to grab his bag and jacket.

"Lunch money and permission slip for next week?"

"Yes."

Finn smoothed a hand through Sunny's hair and followed him to the front door. Kekoa was neatening the ends of her plaits and was now wearing shoes; Hideo had clearly won that battle, though she didn't seem keen on her jacket. Hideo pointedly handed it to her anyway.

Once the door was open, Sunny briefly hugged Finn and Hideo and then headed quickly down the path, calling a ragged goodbye over his shoulder as he made for the nearby bus stop. Kekoa hugged them too, kissing their cheeks and signing that she'd see them after her drama club meeting, remember? Finn nodded seriously, even as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth at her imperious attitude. Kekoa saw his suppressed smile and turned sharply so that her plaits hit him pointedly.

"This is why I am the best dad," Hideo told her, clasping her hand like he was making a promise. "No laughing, all serious. This is very serious thing."

Kekoa signed that it was serious, thanks, but she was smiling a little bit too. Then her eyes widened and she signed that she'd see them later because Sunny was shouting and signing in big gestures that the bus was coming, come on, Kekoa! Hideo and Finn watched them both get on the bus and waved. They didn't expect to always get a wave back now but they both still waved anyway.

Hideo headed back into the house with a smug little grin, "Best dad."

Finn shoved him down the hallway. They had media to do in an hour, breakfast to wash up and the usual kid debris to deal with and their regular serious work-outs to fit in during the morning too before they had to head out to entertain. But they both needed a morning shower too; they had a little time, another moment to snatch.

Before Hideo could retaliate, Finn pressed himself against Hideo's back and mouthed down at his ear and neck. Hideo arched his head back, so honestly instantly responsive, his hand digging into Finn's thigh. Hideo was always going to be rapacious; Finn had always loved that about him.

"Best husband," Finn breathed.

Hideo mmmed and wrapped his free arm back around Finn's neck, guiding the action now. Finn was more than happy to let him. Heat was cutting a scorching swathe through Finn; he didn't stop moving his mouth, pressing that heat into Hideo, his hips starting to move. Hideo pushed back, synchronising, and began to move them firmly towards the stairs.

For now, they only had moments like this but they made the most of every single one of them. Some things were worth the way their time was now squeezed; things that wanted chicken nuggets for dinner and then for Hideo and Finn to make a Japanese meal with American ingredients (Hideo response was always the same,"It's not the same, it's katsu pork but the taste, is not the same. We take you to Japan one day,"), things that argued over the television remote and over who'd knocked a loaded plate across the lounge carpet, things that really wanted a dog and liked hanging out with Sami Zayn and Adrian Neville because that meant a lot of energy and attention and Adrian teaching Sunny how to do a decent backflip and Sami learning sign-language from Kekoa who told him he had a funny accent when he signed.

Things that ran around the garden in bare feet and wished to go to the beach even in winter, things that smelled of chocolate, felt-tip pens and toothpaste and of the face-paint that Finn and Hideo sometimes let them wear on the weekends. Yeah, some fucking spectacular things.

_-the end_


End file.
